Cuando ya no queda nada
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Tres meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts Hermione va en busca de sus padres. Un tiempo en soledad es lo que necesita para reconstruirse después de las pérdidas. Draco Malfoy huye del mundo que conoce, que le juzga por crimenes que él no ha cometido. Pero en su viaje ocurre algo inesperado que les hará descubrir hasta dónde pueden llegar cuando, perdido todo, ya no queda nada.
1. Como muggles

_**Bueno, aquí os dejo una cosilla que se me ocurrió estando en la playa. ¡Que la disfrutéis!**_

* * *

**- _CUANDO YA NO QUEDA NADA - _**

**1. Como muggles**

Hermione caminaba con decisión por el puerto. En quince minutos saldría el barco y a ella le gustaba estar siempre antes de la hora de salida, pero esa vez Ron le había entretenido. Sonrió mirando el mar. Jamás se habría imaginado que Ronald Weasley podría ser un chico tan atento y cariñoso. Siempre había pensado que sería un descuidado y un grosero pero el pelirrojo se había esmerado los últimos tres meses en demostrarle que podía ser un verdadero cielo sin perder la picardía que lo caracterizaba.

Tres meses… La chica suspiró y aceleró el paso. Tres meses desde que había terminado la batalla de Hogwarts, desde que habían muerto Fred, Remus, Tonks… Tres meses sin saber dónde estaban sus padres. Dos días después de que todo acabase había ido a buscarlos, pero no los había encontrado. Los señores Granger habían vendido el coche, la casa y la clínica dental y se habían jubilado con antelación. Hermione los había estado buscando desde ese día por todo el país, informándose por si estaban con alguno de sus familiares, pero nadie los había visto ni parecía saber dónde estaban. En un primer momento sintió mucho miedo de que algo les hubiese pasado, pero Ginny se encargó de hacerla ver que, si así hubiese sido, ya lo sabrían. Así que ella había permanecido allí el tiempo suficiente para asistir a los juicios de los culpables y a los funerales de todos los que habían formado parte de su familia durante aquellos años en Hogwarts y había intentado servir de apoyo para sus amigos dentro de lo rota que ella misma se encontraba por las pérdidas. Sólo entonces había decidido ir a buscar a sus padres a los lugares que siempre habían querido visitar. Ron había insistido en acompañarla aunque ella le había pedido que se quedase con su familia. La pérdida de Fred los había unido más que nunca pero también había roto algo dentro de cada corazoncito pelirrojo de la Madriguera, algo que Harry y Hermione, por muy cercanos que estuviesen a la familia, no podían llegar a sentir. Finalmente habían acordado que Ron se uniría a ella en la búsqueda un mes después, si es que aún no había logrado nada.

Por su parte, Harry… la chica sonrió. Harry y Ginny hacían una pareja perfecta. Estaban siempre juntos, con sonrisas bobaliconas, miradas que avergonzaban a los que las pillasen infraganti y abrazos de apoyo para superar la situación. Y aunque su amigo se había ofrecido a acompañarla, Hermione era incapaz de dejar que se separasen. No, Ginny lo necesitaba más que ella.

Por eso Hermione Granger caminaba con presura por el puerto, dispuesta a subir a un transatlántico destino a Nueva York. Tras haber hecho una lista sobre los posibles lugares a los que podría ir a buscar, América era su principal objetivo. Los Granger siempre habían querido hacer una ruta por el nuevo continente y ella creía que, en caso de haber emprendido un viaje con todos los ahorros de su vida como colchón, seguramente se habrían ido para allá. La señora Weasley le había pedido, después de que sus amigos tratasen de convencerla, que usase un medio mágico para viajar, pero Hermione necesitaba alejarse un poco de la magia… Un viaje en barco le permitiría pensar y descansar.

Se sacó el billete del bolsillo y miró el nombre del buque: _La Aurora Blanca_. Buscó a su alrededor y vio un cartel a la izquierda que, con una flecha apuntando hacia delante, le indicaba que la salida de _La Aurora Blanca_ era por allí. Miró al frente y lo vio. El gran barco tenía un color rojizo, con dibujos de rayas azules hacia la mitad. Las chimeneas se alzaban imponentes a unos quince metros de altura y no era capaz de vislumbrar dónde acababa la popa. Las letras, en colores perlados, de su nombre, se leían a la perfección según iba caminando a su lado. Debía de medir trescientos metros de largo y otros tantos de ancho.

Finalmente llegó a la pasarela, arrastrando tras de sí una maleta que había comprado dos días antes. Un hombre recogía los billetes a los pasajeros que iban llegando. Hermione se acercó a él y le tendió el suyo.

- Buenos días, señorita – saludó el hombre sellando el billete y quedándose con un resguardo que había en un extremo.

- Buenos días.

- Espero que tenga una maravillosa travesía.

- Gracias.

Hermione subió por la pasarela y pronto se encontró en la cubierta. A su izquierda había mesitas de madera con sombrillas donde al parecer se servirían refrigerios para quien los quisiese. Arriba, en una doble cubierta, había tumbonas y una piscina que desaparecía a su vista. Una mujer con aspecto de azafata, muy sonriente, se acercó a donde ella estaba.

- ¿Me permite su billete? Veamos, sí, es de segunda clase así que debe bajar por ese acceso. Es la novena planta a la izquierda, camarote 907.

- ¿Cuántas plantas tiene el barco? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Quince – respondió la mujer sonriente – las de primera clase son las cuatro primeras, las cinco siguientes son de segunda clase y las últimas de tercera.

- Vaya… es enorme – masculló mirando a su alrededor. Los pasajeros que ya habían subido se colocaban en las barandillas de cubierta, saludando a la gente y mirando la ciudad desde esa vista privilegiada. - Muchas gracias.

Pero la castaña, en lugar de ir a su camarote, se dirigió hacia la barandilla que había frente a ella y observó la plenitud del océano. El viaje duraría una semana antes de llegar al puerto norte de Nueva York. Suspiró y alzó la vista al cielo, cubriéndose los ojos. Hacía un día espléndido.

**-O-**

Draco Malfoy lanzó su baúl bajo la litera con un labio levantado por el asco. Ese repugnante cuchitril no lo querrían ni las ratas, y allí estaba él, acostumbrado al lujo y a la exquisitez, durmiendo en un camarote de tercera clase que compartía con lo que parecía, puesto que estaba tumbado en la litera superior dándole la espalda, un enorme oso peludo.

Se dejó caer en la litera inferior, después de examinarla para ver si tenía chinches, y colocó sus brazos bajo la cabeza. Iba a dejar atrás todo lo que conocía. Su mansión, que ya no era suya, sus amigos, que lo esquivaban desde el fin de la batalla, y a sus padres, encerrados en la prisión de Azkaban. Ya no le quedaba nada, excepto una pequeña bolsa de galeones que había ido ahorrando en su adolescencia y de la que no podía gastar ni un knut. Pero tenía claro que no iba a quedarse en Inglaterra a ver cómo toda la comunidad mágica lo trataba como un paria. No. Él, Draco Malfoy, se largaba de allí para siempre, a cualquier lugar que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos como para no volver a ver a nadie que pudiese reconocerlo.

Tenía que admitir que podría haber optado por un medio de transporte mágico, pero se negaba a acudir al Ministerio donde le harían mil preguntas y tendría que someterse a las miradas desconfiadas. También podría haber cogido un avión y haberse presentado en EEUU en tan sólo unas horas, pero nunca había confiado demasiado en la magia muggle que mantenía en el aire esos colosales pájaros de metal. Finalmente, un barco era más seguro para él. Los magos de la antigüedad también los usaban por lo que se sentía menos sucio a la hora de compartirlo con los muggles.

El hombre de arriba se movió y la malla que sostenía el colchón de la litera superior se hundió considerablemente. Draco sacó su varita sonriendo con desagrado y, tras una floritura demasiado leve como para ser perceptible, el hombre dio un respingo entre sueños. El rubio amplió su sonrisa. Una semana y sería libre. Después ya pensaría cómo sobrevivir en Nueva York.

**-O-**

La luz del sol deslumbraba cuando el barco, al navegar sobre las olas, elevaba mínimamente las barandas. Hermione estaba sentada en un banco de la proa, observando el oleaje mientras leía una vieja novela muggle que siempre le había gustado.

Después de haber zarpado había bajado a su camarote, una sencilla habitación con una cama, un escritorio y un pequeño cuarto de baño al que le agregaba cierto misterio el ojo de buey que se asomaba a las profundas aguas del atlántico. Había abierto la maleta y se había puesto un traje de baño, unas sandalias y unos pantalones vaporosos con una camiseta de tirantes. Ginny había insistido en que tenía que comprar ropa nueva para su viaje y Hermione había aceptado permitiéndole que la acompañase. La pelirroja se había mostrado muy entusiasmada por salir de la melancólica Madriguera y había amañado la compra para que todo resultase más atrevido de lo que Hermione hubiese querido. Lo cierto es que la chica se sorprendió a si misma comprobando que su cuerpo había madurado y que se pusiese lo que se pusiese destacaban sus curvas jóvenes. Sin embargo, sonrió, como siguiese comiendo como había comido aquel día en el bufé del barco la ropa no tardaría en dejar de valerle. Era una comida deliciosa, aunque nada podría compararse con los magníficos manjares de Hogwarts. Frunció el ceño pensando en el colegio. No había podido hacer los EXTASIS pero McGonnagal ya le había sugerido que podría presentarse a la siguiente convocatoria preparándoselo por su cuenta. Lo cierto era que no había pensado demasiado en ello. Después de todo lo que había pasado era como si la balanza de sus prioridades hubiese cambiado.

Volvió a abrir el libro e iba a concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer con unos ojos amarillos que le recordaban a…

- ¿Señora Tonks?

La mujer le sonrió. Tenía el cabello grisáceo, lo cual significaba que estaba dejando que la naturaleza actuase sin utilizar sus poderes de metamorfomaga, que había heredado su hija con posterioridad. Hacía un par de meses que no la veía, desde el funeral de Tonks y Lupin.

- ¡Qué tremenda sorpresa encontrarte aquí, querida! – exclamó la mujer. En ese momento Hermione reparó en el carrito de bebé que la mujer iba empujando. – El pequeño Teddy y yo estamos haciendo un viaje para que conozca a la hermana de su abuelo, la vieja Madeleine. Vive en América, ¿sabías?

- Tonks nunca me lo dijo…

- Ya, bueno, mi hija no la conocía demasiado, y lo cierto es que yo hace mucho que no la veo, pero dado que Teddy y yo nos hemos quedado solos…

Hermione comprendió sin necesidad de que la mujer dijese nada más. A nadie le gustaba la soledad. Andrómeda Tonks condujo el carro hacia la parte delantera del banco y se sentó a su lado. Entonces ella se atrevió a mirar dentro y notó como una grave presión se situaba en su pecho. El niño estaba dormido y era diminuto aunque había crecido un montón desde el funesto día del funeral de sus padres. Tenía el puñito cerrado aferrado al borde de una mantita morada y chupaba su chupete sin cesar. Si no se equivocaba tenía tan sólo cuatro meses y sin embargo ya se había quedado tan solo…

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, querida?

Hermione miró de nuevo a la mujer. Sonreía por costumbre, pero era evidente que había perdido demasiado como para sonreír por felicidad. Sin embargo, demostraba una vitalidad envidiable, acostumbrada a la vida, y una actitud conformista y positiva ante lo que podía venir. Por la forma en la que se asomó al carrito para comprobar el estado de su nieto Hermione comprendió que ese niño era lo último que le quedaba y que haría lo que fuese por él.

- Mis padres han desaparecido – la mujer la miró apenada – Les tuve que realizar un hechizo desmemorizante… y ahora no sé donde están. Creo que posiblemente se hayan ido a vivir a América.

Andrómeda levantó la vista hacia el horizonte mientras volvía a ponerle el chupete en la boca a su nieto.

- Han sido tiempos difíciles, pero ahora todo irá a mejor – afirmó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué usted viaja en barco? ¿No tardaría menos cogiendo un translador?

- Teddy es demasiado pequeño para usar uno. Prefiero un método más común.

Hermione miró al niño, que había tirado el chupete de nuevo y hacía pucheros entre sueños, y sonrió.

- Es guapísimo.

- Sí, y ha heredado la metamorfomagia, ¿sabías? El otro día cuando volví al salón con su biberón me asusté mucho al encontrar en su lugar a un niño con cara de ratón.

A partir de ese momento Hermione entabló una bonita relación con la mujer. Ambas conseguían olvidarse un poco de sus penas charlando, riendo y observando cómo Teddy iba poco a poco lanzándose a descubrir el mundo. Se acostumbró a pasar el día con ellos. Desayunaban e iban juntos a la piscina. De vez en cuando la mujer le dejaba a Teddy para pasear por cubierta mientras ella iba a darse un baño para descansar un poco. El niño era una ricura. Siempre estaba sonriendo y mirándolo todo con ojos gigantes. Cuando tiraba alguna cosa, Hermione se acordaba de su madre, esa excéntrica bruja con el pelo rosa chicle; y cuando sonreía, los rasgos cansados y amables de Remus venían a su cabeza. Tenían que estar muy pendientes de él, por si en algún momento decidía cambiar de pelo o que le crecieran bigotes, pero a parte de eso era muy agradable cuidarlo. Hermione le bañaba en la piscina que había para niños y sentía alegría y a la vez tristeza cuando le veía chapotear. Era tan injusto que fuese ella la que estuviese viendo aquello y no sus padres…

La mañana del cuarto día Hermione despertó pronto. Andrómeda le había pedido que se quedase con Teddy esa mañana, ya que ella tenía ganas de acudir a una actividad de masajes que había para mujeres mayores. Se levantó y se vistió con el traje de baño debajo. El sol había dibujado en su piel algunas pecas y ella agradecía el cambio. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ponerse morena. Salió de su camarote y caminó hacia el ascensor. Andrómeda dormía en la otra parte del barco, por lo que tendría que salir a cubierta y volver a bajar a por Teddy. Sin embargo, cuando estaba llegando al descansillo donde se encontraba el ascensor y las escaleras que iban de la tercera a la segunda clase, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para que entrase una pareja de ancianos de su planta y descubrieron en su interior a un chico rubio con gesto indiferente y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón marrón. Hermione corrió a esconderse detrás de la esquina de uno de los pasillos y se tapó la boca con las manos. ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy en el barco! ¡Draco Malfoy subiendo de la zona de tercera clase, vestido de muggle, en el barco que iba a América, en el barco donde estaba ella…! Tragó saliva y se mordió un labio. Era imposible. Seguramente se tratase de otro chico de diecisiete años con el pelo rubio oxigenado y cara de asco…

Hermione volvió a asomarse y se tranquilizó al ver que el ascensor ya había cerrado sus puertas. Seguramente habría subido a cubierta. Si por ella fuese volvería a su camarote y se quedaría allí lo que restaba de viaje, pero tenía que ir a por Teddy, porque Andrómeda estaba esperándola. Además, ¡qué narices! Era Malfoy el que debería esconderse, no ella.

Tragó saliva y pulsó el botón del ascensor. Cuando llegó a la cubierta el sol de la mañana comenzaba a iluminar el horizonte con fuerza, por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para que no le deslumbrase. Cruzó hacia el ascensor de enfrente y bajó a por Teddy.

- ¡Hola, querida!

Andrómeda llevaba unas mayas que le daban el divertido aspecto de una mujer muggle dispuesta a irse a correr, y no sería tan divertido si no fuese porque tenían mariquitas estampadas.

- Teddy ya está listo, estaba esperándote.

La fue al baño un momento y Hermione entró en el camarote de primera clase. Era mucho más grande que el suyo, más lujoso, y tenía un gran escritorio debajo de otro ojo de buey, más grande que el que ella tenía en el baño.

- Hola, chiquitillo – susurró acercándose a él. El niño, en su cuna ya vestido, abrió los ojos mirándola y se puso a absorber el chupete con más velocidad, señal de que la reconocía. Hermione sonrió y tendió las manos para cogerle a la vez que Teddy alzaba las suyas para recibirla. – Qué guapo estás – le dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita y peinándole el pelo hacia atrás - ¿Vamos a ir a desayunar y después a bañarnos, Teddy? ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

El niño agarró un mechón de pelo castaño de la chica y lo examinó con interés. Andrómeda salió entonces del baño, colocándose unas pulseras y con una coleta hecha recogiendo su pelo gris.

La clase empieza a las 10, nos da tiempo a desayunar rápido. – Cuando alzó la cabeza se quedó quieta mirando a Hermione con Teddy en brazos, que tenía un mechón de pelo agarrado y chupaba el chupete sin parar.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No… perdona – susurró, pero su sonrisa había desaparecido y estaba cogiendo una sudadera con pesar, como si de pronto hubiese visto algo que le producía mucha tristeza. – Es que no estoy acostumbrada a verlo así con otra persona. Me has recordado a mi hija…

Hermione tragó saliva y dejó a Teddy en el carrito, para disgusto del niño que empezó a gimotear.

- Tonks era irremplazable, Teddy lo sabrá.

- Ya, es sólo que a veces me da pena por mi pequeño… - murmuró la mujer rozándole la mejilla – Una nunca sabe cuánto va a durar.

- Usted aun tiene muchos años por delante, Andrómeda. Y además, Harry es su padrino, ¿no es así? Según nos dijo Arthur Weasley, Remus lo dejó como padrino en el testamento.

- Sí, es cierto, pero déjame que te diga que, aunque tengo un gran respeto hacia Potter, no confío en que sepa cuidar de un bebé – confió la mujer sonriendo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa – Aunque me tranquiliza saber que tú estarías cerca.

Hermione observó a esa mujer que había renunciado a su familia por el hombre que amaba, un hombre ajeno a su mundo. Una mujer que había perdido ese amor irremplazable y a la hija que había tenido con él y que aún así insistía en continuar luchando por su nieto, y una gran tristeza inundó su corazón. No podía dejar de pensar en lo tremendamente duro que había sido todo para ella y en la gran sonrisa que, increíblemente, devolvía al mundo.

- Vamos, sino no me va a dar tiempo a comer ni una uva.

Hermione apartó aquellos pensamientos y la siguió hacia el salón para desayunar. Mientras subían recordó que seguramente Draco estaría por allí, pero pensó que si en cuatro días no le había visto nada más que esa mañana, quizá no volvería a verlo.

Sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte. Hermione empujaba el carrito mientras Teddy chupaba un trozo de pan y Andrómeda iba cogiendo comida de la barra del bufé para ponerla sobre una bandeja. Entonces le vio. Estaba sentado solo en una gran mesa redonda en la que cabían otras cinco personas, pero por la mirada que le echaba a cualquiera que se acercaba a él, a la chica no le extrañó que estuviese solo.

- ¿Quieres té o café, querida?

- ¿Perdona?

Andrómeda la miró y siguió esa mirada molesta hacia un lugar a su espalda.

- Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no crees?

- Sí…

- Ese es mi sobrino, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Tiene la misma cara de asco que mi hermana Narcisa.

Hermione aguantó una carcajada y Andrómeda siguió hacia delante, cogiendo dos tazas de té y encaminándose hacia una mesa alejada de la de Draco. La chica empujó el carrito y la siguió.

- Bueno, saldré de la terapia de masajes sobre las 12 y luego tendré que ducharme…

- Tranquila – contestó Hermione poniéndole un poquito de mermelada de fresa a Teddy en el pan que estaba chuperreteando. Se sentía más tranquila hablando de otra cosa que no fuese Draco Malfoy – Estaremos en la piscina y luego te lo bajaré al camarote.

- Gracias, querida. No sabes lo que cansa un niño tan pequeño a mi edad. – comentó bebiendo de su té y mordiendo una tostada. – ¿Le das tú el potito? Parece que contigo come mejor.

La mujer le colocó un babero mientras Hermione terminaba de comer su tostada y se limpiaba las manos. Acercó el potito de frutas de Teddy y lo puso al lado del carro del niño.

- Venga Teddy, es hora de comer un poco.

El niño comenzó a tragar cucharada tras cucharada, habiendo tirado antes el chupete a un lado, e incorporándose un poco en el carrito empezó a patalear de la alegría. Tras varias cucharadas y después de haber llenado el babero de puré, Andrómeda se despidió de ellos, dándole un besazo a su nieto, y los dejó solos en la mesa. Hermione siguió dándole el potito, jugando con él mientras el niño se tumbaba sobre el respaldo del carrito y se cogía un pie. Una de las veces que la chica dejó la cuchara en el tarro de cristal y fue a coger una servilleta para limpiarle la boca, se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban entrecerrados. Apartó la vista con rapidez y miró a Teddy, que esperaba haciendo una pedorreta y salpicándolo todo a que la muchacha siguiese dándole de comer. Pero ella era consciente de que unos pasos lentos se acercaban y cuando volvió a levantar la vista se lo encontró de frente, con las manos metidas de nuevo en los bolsillos del pantalón y una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Ahora eres niñera, Granger? – inquirió con desdén y diversión.

Hermione cogió aire y limpió la boca a Teddy.

- ¿Y tú ahora viajas en transporte muggle, Malfoy? Qué sorpresa.

El rubio amplió su desagradable sonrisa y miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está la comadreja y el gran Potter? ¿Te han dejado sola?

- Deberías mostrarte más agradecido con aquellos que te salvaron de Azkaban – contestó furiosa. Sentía la rabia arderle en las mejillas y veía a Teddy cada vez más nervioso, como si notase que algo no iba bien. Draco soltó una carcajada.

- No tengo nada que agradeceros a ti y a tus amigos. Gracias a vosotros mis padres están en la cárcel y me he quedado sin nada.

- ¿A nosotros? – inquirió con incredulidad – Querrás decir gracias a la estupidez de tu padre por colaborar con Voldemort.

Draco apretó la boca y la miró con desagrado. Las personas de las mesas de su alrededor los miraban con curiosidad por haber levantado la voy y Teddy había empezado a lloriquear.

- Espero que esta sea la última vez que te vea, Granger, no querría volver a respirar el mismo oxígeno que una sangre sucia…

Hermione le observó darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida con aire de superioridad. Le parecía increíble que ese estúpido acabase de decir lo que había dicho. Si no fuese tan buena, rayando la tontería como a veces le recordaba Ron, habría dejado que lo metiesen en la cárcel mágica.

**-O-**

Draco observó desde un recoveco de la cubierta cómo la chica salía del comedor y su pelo echaba a volar a su alrededor, acunado por la brisa marina. No sabía exactamente por qué se había quedado esperando a verla salir en lugar de ir a su camarote como hacía normalmente después del desayuno o la comida, pero lo cierto era que le intrigaba verla allí, vestida de muggle, con esos pantalones anchos que se pegaban a sus piernas con el aire y esa piel morena que destacaba la blancura de sus dientes. Y lo que más le intrigaba era verla con ese niño. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué iba a Nueva York sola, sin sus inseparables amigos?

La vio dar la vuelta a la sobrecubierta donde estaba la piscina y subir por la rampa de madera que daba a la zona de recreo. Se desplazó un poco hacia la derecha, desde donde podía verla perfectamente, y se quedó mirándola. Hermione sonreía al niño y le decía alguna estupidez con la que el mocoso reía y alzaba las manos, intentando coger su pelo. Y cuando vio cómo la chica se quitaba el pantalón y una braguita blanca con flores azules que tenía dos lazos en las caderas dejaba demasiada piel al descubierto, arrugó la frente y miró a su alrededor. Le parecía increíble que nadie más se fijase en ella. Por mucho que le molestase, esa maldita tenía unas piernas morenas y torneadas que en cualquier otro lugar normal atraerían murmullos y miradas de admiración. Desde luego no entendía a los muggles.

Hermione se inclinó sobre el carrito y desató al niño. Le cogió después de quitarle los zapatitos y la camiseta, y tras hurgar en el bolsito que colgaba del carro, sacó un gorro amarillo y se lo puso en la cabeza. El niño botaba como podía entre los brazos de la chica, haciendo gorgoritos con la boca y dando grititos de emoción. ¿Quién narices sería ese niño? ¿Tenía Granger un hijo? Pero no podía ser, era demasiado pequeño… aunque él no la había visto a lo largo de ese curso, excepto en la batalla final, como para saber que no había estado embarazada. No, no podía ser, ese cuerpo no podía tenerlo después de un embarazo ¿no? Qué distinta estaba… La última vez que la vio la sangre y la suciedad cubrían su cara y llevaba una ropa nada provocativa, sucia y rota por algunas partes. Allí, con el largo pelo bailando a su alrededor y las piernas al aire provocaba extrañas sensaciones que no le gustaba sentir.

Hermione le sacó los pantaloncitos y los dejó sobre el carro, dejándole con unos divertidos pañales con dibujos verdes y azules. Se quitó las chanclas y se acercó a la piscina que había para niños. Se sentó, poniéndole sobre sus piernas, y le mojó un poco la cara y la tripita. El niño se estremeció, pero luego volvió a patalear de emoción con más ansia. La escena provocaba en Draco una mezcla de repugnancia y curiosidad. Nunca había visto algo así. En su casa no había habido niños y su madre no había sido tan cercana con él como para llevarle a bañarse a ningún lado. Ver a Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo dientes largos que siempre tenía el ceño tan fruncido que parecía tener una única ceja, sonreír y tratar con tanto mimo a un ser tan indefenso le hizo fruncir los labios y volver a mirar alrededor, como buscando a alguien que pudiese estar viéndole y riéndose de él. Decidió que ya era hora de irse de allí. No había nada que ver y la única forma de saber algo de ese niño y de por qué ella iba a Nueva York sería preguntárselo directamente, algo que desde luego no pensaba hacer.

Llevaba unos cuantos metros recorridos cuando, de pronto, una enorme sacudida del barco le hizo tambalearse. Miró a un hombre que había cerca suyo, que le devolvió la mirada extrañado, y entonces volvió a suceder, pero esa vez con más fuerza, tanta que Draco tuvo que sujetarse en una de las barandillas de cubierta. Gritos resonaron a su alrededor y el barco volvió a sacudirse, esta vez sin parar de hacerlo. El rubio miró hacia el mar, viendo cómo este estaba revuelto a causa de las sacudidas del buque. No encontraba el motivo para que un transatlántico se moviese así, pero estaba claro que algo ocurría. Una nueva sacudida le hizo hincarse la barandilla en la cadera y un tremendo ruido le obligó a mirar a la cabina del comandante. El capitán hablaba por un cachivache negro y parecía asustado. De pronto el ruido, que había ido intensificándose, le hizo alzar la cabeza. Una de las enormes chimeneas del barco se tambaleaba con peligro ante los desagradables vaivenes del barco. La gente gritaba y corría de un lado para otro y la tripulación comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de las barcas de salvamento. Draco sacó la varita y pensó "_accio bolsa de galeones" _y echó a caminar hacia las barcas. Entonces otra sacudida volcó el barco hacia la derecha de un modo increíblemente llamativo. Tuvo que sujetarse de nuevo a la barandilla con fuerza, mientras observaba como la gente de cubierta escurría hacia el otro lado de la cubierta. Un grito llamó su atención. Miró hacia la arriba y la vio. Hermione sujetaba al niño con el terror dibujado en la cara. Había cogido la bolsa que colgaba del carro y pegaba la cabeza del pequeño, que lloraba desconsolado, a su hombro. Estaba agarrada con dificultad a la baranda de la zona de recreo y le miraba. Draco no supo si fue esa mirada o una asquerosa vena de humanidad que siempre había tenido oculta, pero se dejó caer dirigiéndose a la izquierda, dejando que su cuerpo se estrellase contra el muro de madera que delimitaba la alzada de la sobrecubierta. Hermione estaba justo sobre él, mirándole y temblando. El barco no dejaba de inclinarse y supo que la chica no aguantaría más.

- ¡Dame al niño! – gritó, haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo de las olas, los hierros combándose y el estremecedor sonido del barco hundiéndose. Hermione le miró y volvió la vista atrás, asustada – ¡GRANGER, DAME AL NIÑO!

Ella se agachó como pudo y Draco, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el muro, que hacía que casi estuviese tumbado horizontalmente sobre él, agarró al niño de la cintura y lo pegó a su pecho. El pequeño no dejaba de llorar y patalear, lo que hacía que su agarre fuese aún más difícil.

- ¡Ahora pasa por encima de la barandilla y déjate caer, vamos!

Hermione metió una pierna entre los barrotes y tirando con fuerza de su cuerpo, que estaba casi colgando sobre el vacío, pasó al otro lado y quedó pegada a la barandilla, mirando cómo la gente que hacía un segundo estaba a su alrededor caía al agua que iba devorando el barco.

- ¡VAMOS!

Hermione trepó hacia abajo y quedó al lado de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¡Cuidado!

La bolsa de oro se estrelló donde segundos antes había estado la cabeza de Hermione, que ahora estaba pegada a Draco. El barco había acelerado su hundimiento y poca gente quedaba ya que aún siguiese en la cubierta.

- Voy a hacer un hechizo burbuja, Granger – gritó – Haz tú uno.

- ¡No tengo mi varita!

- ¿Qué? – exclamó el chico con un desdén incrédulo y los ojos abiertos – Pégate a mí. – le indicó apartando la mirada.

Hermione le escuchó murmurar algo y de pronto a su alrededor todo parecía borroso. Entendió que ahora tenían la cabeza dentro de una burbuja de oxígeno. A su lado, Teddy seguía gritando y peleando contra el fuerte agarre de Draco.

- ¡Haz un hechizo protector!

- ¡Cállate, no me dejas pensar!

Hermione jamás se había sentido tan indefensa, ni si quiera en la terrible batalla de Hogwarts. Estaba allí, sin su varita, a expensas de que el que desde la infancia había sido su mayor enemigo salvase su vida y la de Teddy. A su lado le observaba mover los labios mientras movía la varita. Podía escuchar y sentir cómo el barco iba hundiéndose y entonces sintió una gran presión sobre su cuerpo.

- He generado un hechizo de unión, sino, la fuerza del agua nos separaría – gritó Draco. Miró a su alrededor y entonces se fijó en ella. – Cierra los ojos, Granger.

La chica observó cómo Draco tapaba con su mano la carita de Ted, que al momento pareció calmarse, y ella le obedeció. Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo era absorbido con fuerza hacia la profundidad del océano y cómo Draco, a pesar del hechizo de unión, le agarraba la cintura. Ella apretó las manos contra su cara y se dejó llevar. Sin embargo, a pesar del hechizo protector, sintió como algo chocaba con su gemelo y gritó de dolor. Juraría que se le había desgarrado la pierna pero a causa del tremendo golpe ni si quiera era capaz de sentirla. Le pareció que pasaban horas mientras a su alrededor el furioso batir del agua iba calmándose y se sumían en un silencio absoluto. Entonces abrió los ojos y prefirió no haberlo hecho. La negrura del océano se extendía a su alrededor, convirtiéndose en un agujero eterno a sus pies que le provocó un pánico desgarrador en el pecho. Montones de objetos flotaban hundiéndose y le pareció ver cuerpos de personas dejándose llevar desmadejados hacia el fondo. A su lado, Teddy parecía haber quedado mudo en un llanto silencioso. Hermione pensaba que se ahogaría si no arrancaba a llorar. Y Draco miraba hacia arriba. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y se estremeció. La superficie parecía encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia. Pero el rubio alzó su varita y de pronto salieron disparados hacia la única luz que iluminaba ese agujero negro. Le recordó a la vez que Harry había escapado de los Grindylows en el lago, en el torneo de los Tres Magos, pero ese recuerdo se esfumó pronto, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta volvían a estar en la superficie y Teddy lloraba generando un gran estruendo. Draco deshizo los hechizos y le pasó al niño, mirando a su alrededor. En ese momento Hermione fue consciente del enorme dolor que sentía en la pierna, ya que no podía mantenerse a flote.

- Malfoy – masculló, intentando mantener la cabeza de Teddy fuera del agua – Malfoy, no… no puedo.

El rubio se había fijado en un objeto que flotaba a algunos metros de distancia.

- ¿No sabes nadar, Granger? – inquirió con esa maldita voz que ella tanto odiaba. El terror había desaparecido y ya sólo quedaba el desdén.

- Creo… creo que tengo una pierna rota.

El chico la miró con una mezcla de asco y algo que Hermione no supo reconocer y la cogió de la cintura.

_- Accio madera_

El objeto se acercó hasta él y frenó delante suya. Masculló algo y comprobó que la madera no se hundía. Se giró y cogió a Teddy, dejándole sobre la tabla.

- Sube – le dijo a Hermione.

La chica lo intentó. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces un dolor agudo, como si mil excregutos de cola explosiva estuviesen devorándole la pierna, le provocó que gritase con fuerza y Draco volvió a sujetarla. Maldiciendo por lo bajo la agarró de la cintura y la sacó del agua, tumbándola sobre la tabla y hundiéndose él durante un segundo a causa del esfuerzo. Cuando volvió a salir, aguantó el aliento al observar el gemelo de la chica. Una enorme herida le había desgarrado la pierna, que chorreaba sangre y manchaba la tabla. El hueso sobresalía por ella de un modo macabro que le revolvió las tripas. Draco cogió impulso y subió a su lado. Hermione temblaba y agarraba a Teddy, pegado a su pecho. Supuso que el hechizo protector había frenado el golpe de algún objeto contundente, pero no había podido pararlo. Sin el hechizo probablemente se habría quedado sin pierna.

- Voy a curarte, no te muevas. – gruñó.

Hermione tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

_- ¡Episkeyo!_

La chica gritó cuando sintió cómo se soldaba su hueso, haciendo que Teddy se sobresaltase. El dolor se extendió por su cuerpo y poco a poco, como una ola, fue desapareciendo.

- Te he arreglado el hueso y ha dejado de sangrar – explicó – pero no estoy seguro de cómo cerrar una herida tan profunda.

- Límpiala – masculló – échale agua.

Draco cogió aire y apretó la mandíbula. No soportaba escuchar su maldita voz de sabelotodo dándole órdenes, aunque esa vez se entrecortase por el dolor y fuese tan débil que le resultaba complicado oírla.

_- Aguamenti _

Un chorro de agua calló sobre la herida mientras Hermione gemía. Draco la limpió abundantemente y luego bebió.

- Toma – indicó, dirigiendo el chorro hacia ella.

Hermione levantó la cabeza un poco y dejó que el agua que salía de la varita le llenase la boca. El último trago lo mantuvo y se lo pasó a Teddy. A Draco, que en otro momento le habría parecido que ese gesto era asqueroso, le conmovió a su pesar ver cómo aún en su estado se preocupaba del niño. Suspirando se secó la ropa y luego repitió el gesto con Hermione y el bebé. La chica no decía nada pero parecía agradecerle todo aquello con su silencio. Algo le decía que confiaba plenamente en él, aunque no sabía si era porque no le quedaba más remedio. Miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio otra tabla superviviente del desastre. Poco a poco iban emergiendo los objetos que podían flotar y si tenían suerte quizá encontrasen algo que les sirviese de ayuda. Convocó a la tabla, que se acercó flotando hasta él, y la hechizó para que se mantuviese firme como una mesa sobre el agua.

_- Epoximise_ – susurró, y observó cómo ambas tablas se juntaban por donde parecían estar rotas, aunque en realidad no habían estado nunca pegadas una a la otra. Quedó una gran superficie irregular sobre la que Draco confiaba que podrían moverse con más tranquilidad, o por lo menos acomodarse.

Hermione se movió, captando su atención. Estiró el brazo, que temblaba sin lugar a dudas por el dolor que sentía, y abrió el bolsito que había cogido del carro antes de que todo desapareciese. El chico se sorprendió de que, a pesar de todo, aún lo mantuviese pegado a ella. Del interior del bolso salió una mantita morada. Estaba empapada. Draco se acercó y la secó con un gesto rápido que pretendía resultar molesto. Entonces ella envolvió a Ted con la manta y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos. El niño, después de la experiencia, parecía exhausto, y no tardó en cerrar los ojos. Draco observó a su alrededor haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la presencia de la chica. Ni un superviviente. Nadie parecía haber conseguido sobrevivir al hundimiento y a la tripulación no le había dado tiempo a evacuar. Todo había sido tan rápido… como por arte de magia. El chico pensó en eso último y se planteó seriamente si alguien habría intervenido para que aquello ocurriese. Un buque tan grande no podía hundirse con tanta facilidad y sin motivo aparente.

A unos metros de ellos fueron apareciendo más tablas, que el chico iba reuniendo junto con listones de madera y alguna que otra bolsa que parecía contener ropa. Draco iba subiendo a la superficie de madera lo que le parecía útil, ampliándola y almacenando lo que de momento no sabía para qué podría servirle. En realidad ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero le ponía nervioso observar a Hermione, que yacía tumbada, temblando, con el niño entre sus brazos. Ni si quiera sabía por qué la había salvado. No pensaba cargar con ella si había más dificultades y con esa herida dudaba que no sucumbiese a alguna infección pronto.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que no quedaba nada más flotando donde antes había un inmenso barco, apuntó con la varita a la madera sobre la que estaban.

_- Locomotor_

Empezaron a navegar y Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró. Draco apartó la vista hacia el horizonte. Alargó la varita de nuevo y la puso sobre la palma de su mano.

_- Oriéntame. _

El norte estaba frente a él.


	2. Como naúfragos

_**Bueno, aquí regreso. Me alegro que os gustase lo poquito que visteis en el primer capítulo. Espero que siga así y no os decepcione. Aquí va el segundo capítulo!**_

* * *

**2. Como náufragos**

Hermione abrió los ojos deslumbrada por el Sol. A su lado, Ted gimoteaba, buscando su chupete y seguramente hambriento. Se incorporó como pudo, apretando los dientes cuando el agudo dolor de la pierna le puso de punta cada nervio del cuerpo. Una vez se sentó, cogió al niño y lo acomodó entre sus brazos.

- Shhh… - lo acunó – Tranquilo.

Miró hacia el horizonte y vio como el Sol comenzaba a descender. Ya había pasado el medio día y el Teddy tenía que comer. Buscó a su alrededor y vio a Draco, sentado entre unas cuantas bolsas. Manejaba unas telas y se había quitado la camiseta blanca. Estaba bastante delgado, lo que quizá hacia que se le marcasen más los músculos.

-Deja de mirarme, Granger – gruñó.

Apretó los labios con rabia y acercó con la mano libre la mochilita del niño. Comenzó a sacar las cosas, para ver lo que tenía. Un par de potitos de carne, otro de fruta, tres pañales, toallitas, una cuchara de plástico, un mordedor, polvos de talco y crema solar. También había un chupete y un biberón, pero no había polvos de leche. Cogió uno de los potitos y lo abrió. Ted dejó de gemir y comenzó a comer con ganas, pero la chica, tras darle un cuarto de la papilla, paró y tapó el tarrito. El niño comenzó a llorar.

- Lo siento, Teddy… pero tenemos que comer poco a poco. Lo siento, cariño. – masculló, peinándole la pelusilla morena que tenía en la cabeza. – Malfoy.

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Podrías… podrías llenar de agua el biberón?

El chico levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- Granger, que te haya salvado no quiere decir que ahora vaya a cuidar de ti y de ese mocoso.

Sintió hervir la rabia en su interior y, aunque una parte le decía que tenía que mostrarse amable y agradecida porque él era el único que podría ayudarles, otra parte, que le repetía que la única persona que ese niño tenía en el mundo había muerto ahogada, que tenían pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, que era estúpida por haber olvidado su varita en el camarote, por no haber cogido su bolsito de cuentas… esa parte le impulsó a gritar de rabia.

- ¿Y entonces por qué nos has salvado si ahora vas a dejarnos morir de hambre y de sed? ¡Es sólo un niño, Malfoy, necesita agua!

Draco la miró con desdén y se puso en pie. Cogió con tranquilidad el biberón y lo abrió.

_- Aguamenti _

Llenó el biberón y se lo dio a Hermione.

- Gracias. - masculló sorprendida.

Draco volvió a su sitio entre los fardos y siguió rompiendo telas y murmurando hechizos para unirlas. Hermione dio de beber a Teddy, que aun así siguió llorando, e intentó que aceptase el chupete, pero el niño tenía hambre.

- ¿No puedes hacer que se calle?

- Tiene hambre.

- Pues dale de comer.

- Tenemos que dosificar la comida.

- Estamos en medio del mar, Granger, rodeados de peces que podemos pescar. – escupió sin mirarla.

- Es demasiado pequeño, aún no tiene dientes y no sabe masticar.

- Se supone que eras la mejor bruja de nuestro curso, piensa un poco.

Hermione apretó la mandícula intentando calmarse.

- Pensaba que no ibas a ayudarnos y yo no tengo varita.

- Evidentemente no voy a dejaros morir de hambre, aunque seas tan estúpida como para olvidar tu varita por ahí.

La chica decidió terminar la conversación. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la herida de su pierna no se lo permitió, por lo que colocó a Teddy sobre su regazo y comenzó a arrastrarse como podía hacia los fardos. Draco la miró de reojo pero siguió a lo suyo. Dio un golpe, frustrada cuando un pinchazo particularmente doloroso le sacudió la pierna, logrando que Teddy aumentase el volumen de sus berridos, y continuó arrastrándose mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Finalmente alcanzó uno de los fardos que Draco aún no había explorado y lo abrió. Dentro había telas, fundas de tumbonas según creía, y si habían flotado era porque en su interior había almohadillas de gomaespuma. Hermione cogió un par y las vació, metió ambas almohadillas en una funda, logrando un colchoncito bastante mullido. Con cuidado, colocó ahí al niño, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que logró calmarle un poco. La funda que le sobraba la rompió como pudo. Consiguió dos fragmentos, uno más estrecho y largo y otro más grande, como la sábana de una cuna. Cogió el estrecho, estiró la pierna mala y cogió aire. Entonces apoyó la parte de la herida en la tela, apretando los dientes con fuerza, y comenzó a vendarse como podía. Gimiendo para hacer fuerza y expulsar el aire que el dolor le producía terminó de vendarse el gemelo. Había vuelto a sangrar un poco y manchaba el improvisado vendaje de rojo vivo. Temblaba, pero aún así se puso de pie con esfuerzo apoyándose en el fardo. La madera no se movía absolutamente nada, por lo que comprobó que Draco le había hecho un hechizo de fijación a la superficie del agua, algo bastante original. Negándose a reconocerle ningún mérito, cogió la tela de la funda, de un marrón claro, y se la colocó como un pareo.

Draco observaba todo aquello en silencio, fingiendo estar entretenido en romper y unir trozos de tela. Veía como ella temblaba y sudaba por el dolor, pero el orgullo le impedía pedirle ayuda. Mejor, porque no pensaba ayudarla. Tenía claro que él iba primero y que si las cosas se ponían feas no volvería a salvarles. Sin embargo, verla romper la funda de esas tumbonas apretando los dientes, vendarse y levantarse para cubrirse un poco la desnudez y los moratones que le habían ido saliendo en las piernas, le provocó una especie de sentimiento de protección. Además, había tenido tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas, una de ellas era el hecho de que Hermione miraba más por ese niño que por ella misma. ¿Quién era? La observó volver a dejarse caer sobre la madera y arrastrarse a por la bolsita del bebé.

- ¿Quién es ese niño?

Ella levantó la cara y se dio cuenta de que Draco llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo preguntar aquello.

- Eso no te importa, Malfoy.

- ¿Acaso es tu hijo, Granger? – inquirió divertido. La chica mordió un labio mirando hacia la cubierta, intentando disimular una sonrisa, pero él lo interpretó al revés. – Vaya, vaya… ¿y quién es el pobre que ha estado contigo? ¿Potter? No, según creo Potter estaba con esa pobretona. Entonces será la comadreja. Os vi muy cariñosos en el juicio.

Draco decía todo eso con la varita en la mano, moviéndola de un lado para otro como si fuese un simple palo. En el fondo todo aquello le producía una especie de picazón o molestia. Quería fastidiarla, hacerla daño, que se enfadase y contraatacase. Pero ella sólo le miró, con una mezcla de indignación y diversión, y se preparó para responder.

- No te importa. Ya te lo he dicho.

En el fondo la chica sabía que sería más sencillo decirle la verdad: que Teddy era su primo segundo, nieto de su tía Andrómeda. Pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Recordaba la cara que había puesto la mujer al verle en el comedor. No parecía contenta de tenerlo cerca, y ella sentía la necesidad de honrar sus deseos. Estaba claro que no podría alejarse de Malfoy aunque quisiese, pero quizá si él no sentía curiosidad por el niño… En realidad era una estupidez, pero le divertía conocer las conjeturas del chico. Seguramente terminaría diciéndole que era su primo en un momento u otro, pero mientras se guardaría ese secreto para ella.

Entre tanto, Draco había elevado el labio con asco y se había girado hacia el borde de la balsa. Con la varita apuntaba al agua y mascullaba algo. Hermione vio de pronto como el agua comenzaba a agitarse. Muchos peces subían a la superficie, como si estuviesen en un lago tirando pan. Conocía ese hechizo convocador. Consistía en confundir a los animales, que creían que donde apuntases había comida, cuando en realidad no era así. Lo estudiaron en las clases de supervivencia que habían trabajado con Flitwicht un año atrás. Draco se echó hacia atrás y cogió una tela que había agujereado con anterioridad y la lanzó al agua. Esta se escurrió entre los agujeros, pero muchos de los peces quedaron atrapados dentro, demasiado grandes para salir entre estos. Draco tiró hacia arriba con esfuerzo y soltó la tela sobre la balsa. Unos quince peces plateados, que lanzaban destellos irisados hacia el cielo, saltaban sobre la madera intentando volver al mar, boqueando al aire sin resultados.

- Toma – gruñó el rubio aumentando su mueca de asco mientras apuntaba a un par de peces con la varita y se los lanzaba a Hermione. Ella se encogió, intentando evitar que le diesen, y luego los miró. – Ya te he salvado la vida, te he arreglado la pierna y te he proporcionado comida. No te debo nada, Granger. Ni a ti ni a tus amigos.

La chica frunció la boca.

- En realidad nunca os he debido nada – continuó metiendo de nuevo en el saco agujereado los peces y dejando uno fuera. Después ató el saco a la balsa y lo tiró al agua – Por vuestra culpa todo salió mal. Debería haber dejado que murieses.

- Y yo debería haber dejado que te pudrieses en Azkaban – replicó furiosa – Así no tendría que soportarte.

- Sabes que no puedes, Granger, eres demasiado estúpida como para ser egoísta. ¿Cómo iba a dejar la buena y sabelotodo Hermione Granger que un chico entrase en Azkaban si ella podía impedirlo? ¡Todos somos buenos de fondo, sólo había que educarme! ¿Sabes qué? Os equivocasteis. No estoy arrepentido y nunca lo estaré. Todo sería mejor si el Lord Oscuro hubiese ganado…

- No lo dices en serio – Draco la miró con una ceja enarcada. Hermione estaba seria. – No pudiste matar a Dumbledore porque no querías, Malfoy; igual que no querías que tus padres sufriesen ni que nadie muriese en Hogwarts. – declaró – Eres arrogante y un maldito gilipollas, sí, pero nada más.

Draco cogió aire y se levantó.

- No me pruebes. – masculló rabioso – No quieras probarme porque sabes que si quisiese estarías muerta.

- Pero no lo estoy.

El chico apretó la mandíbula y se giró. Hermione observaba los músculos de su espalda moverse conforme él sacudía la varita para desescamar al pez y encender un fuego mágico que no quemaba la madera de la balsa. Sin decir nada, puso el pescado sobre el fuego y dejó que se cocinase.

Hermione sabía que había dicho la verdad. Draco no era capaz de pensar lo que había dicho, porque si fuese capaz evidentemente ella no estaría ahí en ese momento. Sin embargo, el chico se había encargado de mantenerla con vida, se había preocupado de curarle lo máximo que sabía la fea herida de su pierna y había prometido que los alimentaría. Una persona capaz de pensar lo que él había querido que ella creyese no haría todo eso por un bebé y una sangre sucia.

Hermione miró a Teddy, que volvía a dormir, con gruesos lagrimones secos en sus mejillas, agarrado con fuerza a su mantita. Se fijó que en una esquina de esta había unas letras bordadas. Al acercarse pudo leer el hilo morado oscuro: _"De mamá, que te quiere"_. Sin previo aviso, sintió como sus ojos se aguaban. No se había parado a pensar hasta ese momento en todo lo que había pasado y lo que significaba, tanto para ella como para el pequeño. Estaban en medio del océano atlántico, a medio camino de EEUU y Reino Unido, ya que aún habían faltado tres días de viaje para llegar cuando habían naufragado, sin más recursos que un par de potitos y pañales, sin su varita, y lo único que parecía poder salvarlos era un chico que la odiaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y además, Andrómeda había muerto, y había dejado a Teddy solo y a ella con él, sin saber cómo cuidarle. Y Ron pensaría que ella había fallecido en el hundimiento, y sufriría de nuevo otra pérdida, igual que Harry. La chica comenzó a llorar en silencio. No podía imaginar el sufrimiento por el que pasarían sus amigos si creían que ella había muerto. Jamás se perdonaría no haber hecho caso a la señora Weasley cuando le pedía que cogiese un translador, pero en el fondo, si lo hubiese hecho, Teddy también estaría muerto. No, no podía arrepentirse de eso. Además, se salvarían. Y todo volvería a la normalidad para ella… pero no para el niño.

Sentía un gran vacío en su pecho. No quería estar allí, junto a Malfoy, sin saber qué sería de ellos en unas horas. Quería coger su varita y poder defenderse por sí misma. Su varita… le dolía haberla perdido. Si no hubiese sido tan estúpida de dejarla en el camarote. Pero un día atrás un hombre le había preguntado por qué llevaba ese palo y ella se había visto obligada a inventar una historia inverosímil sobre un perro y un recuerdo, tan inverosímil que el hombre se levantó del lugar donde ella se encontraba y se marchó, por lo que había pensado que lo mejor era dejarla guardada a buen recaudo.

Los peces se habían acercado a ella sin que se diese cuenta y uno le golpeó la pierna mala en uno de sus saltos angustiosos. Con un gruñido intentó aguantar el dolor agudo que le sacudió toda la espina dorsal. No sabía cómo se curaría la herida. Si hubiese llevado su bolsito de cuentas tendría díctamo y podría intentar que cicatrizase a pesar de su gran profundidad. Se miró la venda y vio que la mancha de sangre había crecido. Tenía que hacer algo o se infectaría, y eso sería muy peligroso. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo en torrente por sus mejillas. Sentía que nada iría bien, que estaba sola; sola sin sus padres, sin Ron, sin Harry, sin su varita, sin su bolso; sola con Teddy, sola con Malfoy. Sentía que aquella situación le sobrepasaba, que era injusto que tuviese que sufrir aún más con todo lo que ya había vivido. Y echaba de menos a sus amigos, porque nunca había estado en una situación de ese tipo sin ellos. Echaba de menos las manos de Ron, que esos últimos días habían acariciado su pelo; y echaba de menos sus labios, que le habían enseñado a besar. Y un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, porque ya no aguantaba más ese nudo que cada vez crecía más en su pecho, despertando a Teddy y haciendo que Draco parase de mover la varita y se quedase quieto, escuchando.

Hermione corrió a enjuagarse las lágrimas y le puso de nuevo a Teddy el chupete en la boca, justo cuando el niño empezaba a hacer pucheros al notar la tristeza de su nueva cuidadora. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Draco comenzaba otra vez a mover el brazo, seguramente quitándole las espinas al pez o moviéndolo en el fuego. Y eso la alivió un poco. Estaba segura de que el chico no era tan malvado como intentaba aparentar, porque en otro momento sabía que se habría reído de su debilidad, y sin embargo tuvo la deferencia de ignorarla. Si Draco fuese tan malo como quería que creyese, ella no habría intercedido por él en el juicio contra su familia. Si lo había hecho era porque, tanto ella como Harry y Ron habían visto algo que les había hecho sentir compasión por el chico. Y Hermione trataba a veces de recordar qué era lo que habían visto, sobre todo cuando sus comentarios mordaces atacaban a lo que más quería, pero sabía que algo había, y lo sabía porque si no - se repitió de nuevo - ella no estaría allí.

- Es tu primo. – masculló con la voz titilante. Carraspeó y continuó – Es nieto de Andrómeda Black.

Draco enarcó una ceja y después entrecerró los ojos, sin girarse para mirarla.

- ¿Y qué haces tú con él?

- Tu tía estaba en el barco. Coincidimos allí por casualidad.

El chico se giro por fin y la miró, y luego miró al niño, como buscando algo que lo identificase como parte de su familia. Hermione le ignoró y volvió a abrir el potito. Teddy, tumbado, movió ambas manitas y la miró con ganas.

- Toma, tu _primo_ dice que te conseguirá más comida cuando esta se acabe – dijo en voz alta, como esperando que él cambiase de opinión.

Pero Draco no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y comenzó a extender la gran tela que había conseguido uniendo los pedazos. Volvió a la zona de los fardos y cogió un par de listones de madera que había dejado entre ellos. Los colocó en dos de las esquinas de la tela, uso la varita para pegar algunas zonas de esta a la madera de la superficie y a las tablas, y entonces se apartó y exclamó:

_- ¡Erecto!_

Los listones se pusieron de pie y la tela se tensó. Un enorme toldo sostenido por dos puntas y que dejaba caer la tela, tensa, hacia uno de los extremos de la balsa donde Draco anteriormente la había fijado, quedó montado de forma impecable. Hermione miró lo que el chico acababa de hacer y aun a su pesar, tuvo que reconocerle el mérito. La tela cubría la zona central de la embarcación hasta el borde que quedaba a la izquierda del lugar donde se encontraba con el niño, proporcionando sombra, y las zonas laterales que quedaban a los lados del toldo, de un metro y medio de ancho aproximadamente cada una, junto con la zona frontal, dejaban espacio suficiente para moverse alrededor. Hermione se encontraba precisamente en ese trozo, frente al hueco que ahora quedaba bajo la tela, enfrentándose a las aguas que iban embistiendo en su navegar por el océano.

- ¿Cómo consigues que el agua no se suba a la madera?

- No eras la única que leía libros, Granger, o que atendía a ese carcamal de Flitwicht.

- ¿Has realizado un hechizo protector y lo has combinado con un impermeabilizante? – Draco guardó silencio mientras metía los fardos bajo el toldo a punta de varita – Pero eso es magia avanzada.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no eras la única que sabía usar la varita, aunque los inútiles de tus amigotes no supiesen ni limpiar su caldero.

Hermione volvió a callarse. Había decidido ignorar los pulsos que el rubio le lanzaba en un intento de ponerla a prueba. Sin decir nada volvió a retomar la tarea de dar de comer a Teddy, que había quedado impresionado mirando hacia el toldo e hinchaba los mofletes intentando alcanzarlo con sus manos diminutas.

El día transcurría sin demasiada conversación entre ellos. Hermione le pedía en ocasiones alguna cosa que él pudiese realizar con la varita, y Draco cedía entre dientes sin pararse demasiado a mirarla a la cara. Pero la gota llenó el vaso cuando la chica decidió cambiarle el pañal a Teddy.

- Por Merlín, Granger, guarda esa cosa si no quieres que os tire al agua a los dos – exclamó furioso. Le había costado ceder en su última petición, cuando la chica le pidió que moviese el colchoncito de Teddy bajo el toldo para resguardarle del Sol. – Sólo me faltaba que me rodeases con olor a mierda.

- Tengo que cambiarle el pañal – se explicó la chica, arrugando la nariz – Y creo que podrías ayudarme con un simple _fregoteo._

- ¡No pienso limpiarle el culo a esa cosa!

- ¡No es una cosa, es un bebé! – exclamó furiosa girando a mirarle – Y no te cuesta nada, ni si quiera tendrías que acercarte demasiado.

- No pienso hacer eso, Granger, apáñatelas como puedas.

- En tal caso, podrías dejarme tu varita y así…

- Escúchame bien – cortó tajante – tus sucias manos de sangre sucia no van a tocar mi varita jamás ¿entendido?

La chica apretó la mandíbula y cogió aire. Sin mirarle abrió uno de los fardos y rompió un trozo de tela. Con cuidado, levantando a Teddy de una de las piernas hacia un lado y apartando el pañal sucio, comenzó a limpiarle. Draco le daba la espalda pero bufaba cada poco, aumentando en cada bufido el volumen de su indignación. Finalmente Hermione no aguantó más.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? – inquirió apartándose el pelo de la cara con una sacudida de la cabeza.

- Huele a mil demonios, y como no acabes pronto, pienso coger a ese niño y tirarlo lejos.

- Acabaríamos antes si simplemente hicieses un sencillo _fregoteo_. Pero el maldito señorito Malfoy no va a rebajarse a…

- Aparta y cállate de una maldita vez.

Acentuando su cara de asco apuntó al culo del niño y después al pañal y a la tela que Hermione había utilizado para limpiarle. Cuando todo quedó limpio como una patena giró con orgullo y se alejó hacia el otro lado del toldo. Hermione cogió aire con altivez y masculló.

- Gracias.

Draco la ignoró, haciendo que la chica bufase con fuerza, y se tumbó sobre una almohadilla bajo el toldo.

El día pasó en silencio. Hermione aprovechó el fuego mágico que Draco había dejado encendido, según creía, de forma intencionada para que ella lo usase, aunque no quiso hacerse ilusiones. Después de comer se quedó sentada mirando el mar y pensando. No podía creer que aquello hubiese pasado y realmente esperaba, de un modo casi inconsciente, que Andrómeda hubiese sobrevivido al igual que ellos. Que hubiese llevado la varita encima y que hubiese hecho algo para salvarse. Por otro lado aquello le resultaba imposible. Si había estado en alguno de los camarotes, con la rapidez que había ocurrido todo aquello habría quedado atrapada…

Demasiado rápido. No había querido pensar en ello pero lo cierto era que todo había sucedido en cuestión de minutos y… bueno claramente un buque de esas dimensiones no podía hundirse con tanta facilidad. Le dio vueltas a aquello hasta que sintió que le dolía la cabeza y Teddy despertó.

Cuando llegó la noche Hermione intentó acomodarse como pudo con las telas que habían sobrado y la última almohadilla. Se levantó viento y se preocupó más de tapar al niño que de taparse ella, por lo que a la mañana siguiente amaneció tiritando no sólo por el dolor de la pierna, sino por el frío que había pasado. Draco, que durante la noche no manifestó ningún tipo de incomodidad, se apresuró a usar la varita para volver a orientarse en medio del basto océano. Sin embargo pudo percibir cómo el chico la miraba de vez en cuando, dándose cuenta del estado de salud en el que se encontraba. Ella misma era consciente de que no sobreviviría demasiados días en esas condiciones. Empezaba a sentir que la pierna se le dormía en ocasiones y le daba miedo levantar la improvisada venda, húmeda desde la mañana en la zona de la herida.

A medio día se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose en uno de los postes del toldo, y se acercó al fuego a calentar el otro pez que había cocinado el día anterior. En ese momento Draco la observaba sin disimulo y con el ceño fruncido. El chico esperaba que saliesen de eso pronto. No sabía si podía pasar algo difícil allí en medio, como una tormenta, y aunque intentaba justificar su preocupación haciéndola pasar por molestia por estar allí con ella, lo cierto era que conocía lo que podía ocurrir si seguían allí demasiado tiempo. La zona superior al vendaje que ella misma se había colocado estaba comenzando a amoratarse. Había esperado toda la mañana a que Hermione se quitase el trapo, que solamente podía conseguir que la suciedad se acumulase y aceleraría la infección si no estaba tratada con ningún tipo de ungüento. Cuando finalmente la vio caminar con tanta dificultad hacia el fuego no pudo callarse más.

- Deberías quitarte ese trapo – masculló volviendo a mirar al horizonte, intentando simular que le importaba bien poco lo que hiciese.

Hermione le miró y se observó la pierna. Ella misma había observado el empeoramiento progresivo de la herida y sabía que el chico tenía razón, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Draco volvió a mirarla cuando no dijo nada.

- Así sólo vas a conseguir que se te infecte y se pudra – escupió algo molesto por su silencio. - ¿Me oyes?

- Sí, te oigo – contestó enfadada.

- ¿Y por qué no haces lo que te digo?

- Lo haré cuando quiera.

Draco elevó las cejas. Qué decepción… siempre había pensado que esa chica era inteligente y por lo menos el sombrero seleccionador la consideraba valiente. Se giró asqueado y volvió a mirar el mar.

- Me da miedo…

Pensó que había escuchado mal. Hermione había hablado tan bajito, de un modo tan avergonzado, que no estaba seguro de que hubiese dicho algo realmente. La miró de nuevo y se encontró con sus ojos marrones fijos en él. Sabía que estaba pidiéndole ayuda y estuvo un momento parado dudando sobre si acercarse a ella o no. Finalmente se acercó a ella y la agarró del tobillo, obligándola a estirar la pierna hacia él y provocando una mueca de dolor en su cara. Observó la venda. Estaba mojada por un líquido amarillento que se expandía por la parte del gemelo. Pus. Agarró el extremo de la tela y comenzó a desenrollarla. Hermione miraba hacia otra parte, apoyada sobre sus brazos. Draco podía notar que estaba nerviosa y realmente dolorida. Cuando llegó al último trozo de tela, el que estaba directamente en contacto con la herida, notó que éste estaba algo pegado en los extremos a la piel. Sacó la varita y echó un poco de agua, tratando de humedecerlo para que fuese más fácil separarlo. Cuando empezó a despegarlo, Hermione se puso a tiritar de nuevo. Tuvo ganas de gritarle que estuviese quieta y no se comportase como una niña, pero decidió no decir nada.

La herida estaba abierta y con un feo color grisáceo por los bordes, algo arrugados por la humedad de la tela. En cuanto separó el vendaje, esta volvió a sangrar. No tenía buena pinta.

- No la tapes.

Volvió a mojarla con agua, logrando que Hermione se tumbase completamente y cerrase los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía mareada e incómoda, y molesta por no haber cogido su bolsito y el díctamo.

Draco intentó pensar en algo. Un hechizo cicatrizante. La señora Pomfrey los usaba a menudo y nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar. Colocó uno de los fardos en los que había dejado los trozos restantes de tela bajo el pie de Hermione.

- Mantén el pie así.

Tras eso, limpió el vendaje con un hechizo y se giró hacia la fogata, sacando el pez que Hermione había dejado dentro para evitar que se quemase. Y en ese momento vio lo que había temido durante un instante aquella mañana, pensando en su futuro en aquella balsa. Una enorme nube negra se acercaba desde lo que la varita había señalado como el sur. Una tormenta en mitad del océano era lo peor que podía pasarles.

Se giró con rapidez hacia Hermione, que miraba hacia el mismo lugar que él, incorporada de nuevo y apoyada en sus antebrazos. El miedo había vuelto a aparecer en su cara.

- Coge al niño.

Hermione se fue a levantar, pero entonces Draco pareció darse cuenta de que sería demasiado lenta y se apresuró a acercar la improvisada cuna para ponerla al lado de la chica.

- Con el hechizo protector, el impermeabilizante y el fijador a la superficie no tiene porqué pasar nada – masculló Hermione. Esperaba que él dijese "No, no va a pasar nada, tranquila, sólo estoy tomando medidas de seguridad", pero en lugar de eso Draco se giró para mirarla con asco, como detestando esa ignorancia repentina.

- Las olas en mitad del océano miden tres metros, aunque no nos demos cuenta de ello. En una tormenta pueden llegar a medir diez o quince. Aun a pesar de los hechizos esta balsa no aguantará y nosotros no seremos capaces de mantenernos sobre ella. Piensa un poco, Granger.

Hermione ya había pensado en aquello aunque no había querido darle verdadera importancia. Draco sacó las telas y las unió con rapidez en una larga cuerda. La nube se acercaba bastante deprisa y comenzaba a sentir que una arcada de miedo subía por su garganta. Teddy, como alertado por la situación, empezó a revolverse entre su manta y Hermione lo cogió.

- Déjalo de nuevo ahí, Granger – escupió molesto y cansado el chico. – Es más fácil ponerlo a salvo.

El rubio agarró la tela y la afianzó con un hechizo a un poste, como había hecho con el toldo. Entonces la tiró hacia el lugar en el que estaba Hermione. La ató por la cunita de Teddy de un modo en el que el niño no podría moverse de ningún modo de allí. Después también ató a Hermione y le facilitó un trozo de tela al que podría agarrarse. Y se sentó a su lado. Realmente cerca para opinión de la chica. Se ató a sí mismo y afianzó el extremo de la tela al borde de la balsa.

Teddy lloraba y Hermione volvía a tiritar, de miedo, dolor y nervios. La nube se iba acercando y conforme eso ocurría el mar se agitaba. Las olas salpicaban pero topaban con una pared mágica que las repelía. El hechizo impermeabilizante. Hermione sabía que aunque el agua no podía entrar, ellos podían salir si se soltaban. Agarró a Teddy poniendo una mano sobre su barriguita y tomó con fuerza la cuerda. La primera ola realmente grande vino a los pocos minutos. A Hermione le costó una barbaridad mantenerse en su sitio, a pesar de estar atada y agarrada. Observó cómo el niño no se movía ni un milímetro y se sintió más tranquila respecto a eso. Pero entonces una ola apareció frente a ellos. Debía de medir más de diez metros. Draco la agarró de la cintura y la tumbó sobre la balsa.

- ¡Agarra al niño, Granger!

Hermione abrazó a Teddy colocándose de lado y cerró los ojos, y para su sorpresa notó como Draco se pegaba a su espalda y los agarraba también con fuerza.

Debió pasar una media hora hasta que la ferocidad de la tormenta y la oscuridad del cielo fueron desapareciendo, pero a Hermione le pareció que habían pasado días. Incluso había habido un momento en el que estaba segura de que se habían hundido, ya que al abrir los ojos había comprobado que estaban rodeados de agua por todos los lados. El lloro de Teddy se había pegado en lo más hondo de su cerebro, aunque ella había tratado de tranquilizarlo continuamente con susurros y caricias en la cara, y la presión que Draco había estado haciendo sobre su cintura, además de la presencia de su cuerpo a su espalda, había llegado a parecerle realmente agradable. En un primer momento había sentido el dolor de su pierna con mucha intensidad debido a los embates bruscos de las olas, pero después había conseguido pensar en otras cosas y olvidarse de ello.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente Draco se separó, un charco de sangre había manchado toda la zona en la que ellos estaban tumbados. Draco se miró los pantalones, descubriéndolos totalmente empapados del líquido rojo por la parte delantera, y en lugar de sentir molestia y asco, se descubrió realmente preocupado. Hermione, que cogió a Teddy en cuanto pudo e intentó tranquilizarlo, estaba pálida, y no parecía darse cuenta del estado de su pierna. Draco le quitó al niño de los brazos, para sorpresa de la chica, y la obligó a tumbarse en uno de los almohadones que había atado antes de la llegada de la tormenta. La colocó boca abajo y puso el fardo que había usado antes bajo su espinilla, levantando la pierna.

La herida sangraba profusamente, y el pareo que se había colocado la chica el día anterior estaba practicamente rojo en su totalidad. Por una parte que sangrase significaba que no había cicatrizado con infección, lo cual era bueno, pero por otra Draco no estaba seguro de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y por lo que veía a simple vista era bastante. Si seguía sangrando así pronto se desmayaría y finalmente terminaría muriendo. Lo único que sabía era que el hechizo _episkey_, además de arreglar los huesos, frenaba el sangrado.

_- Episkeyo_

Hermione gimió de dolor, pero a simple vista la herida paró de sangrar. Draco suspiró y empezó a lavarla. Era realmente profunda y tardaría mucho tiempo en cicatrizar por si misma, si es que lo lograba antes de infectarse o gangrenarse.

- Granger, voy a coserte la herida.

Hermione intentó girarse para impedirlo, pero Draco la sujetó.

- No seas estúpida, estás desangrándote y si sigues así lo mejor que podría pasarte es que te amputasen la pierna.

La chica volvió a tumbarse boca abajo y agarró con fuerza los extremos de la almohadilla.

Draco tardó un momento en pensar cómo hacerlo, pero entonces agarró una de las espinas del pescado que había comido aquella mañana, una especialmente larga que había guardado por algún motivo que ni él mismo sabía, pero que en ese momento le pareció la mejor idea que había tenido jamás. Tiró de uno de los hilos del pareo de Hermione, lo pegó mágicamente a la espina, y se plantó frente a la herida. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer lo que iba a hacer, hasta que la chica giró la cabeza.

- Vas a tener que coser primero la herida desde dentro, Malfoy.

Draco se había temido algo así al observar la profundidad con que se había herido la pierna. Pero lo cierto era que no sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Ves el músculo? Cóselo.

Claro que veía el músculo. Estaba desgarrado irregularmente y se preguntaba cómo Hermione había podido pasar un día entero con aquello en esas condiciones. El primer pinchazo fue el peor. Hermione gritó mordiendo la almohadilla y a él le temblaban las manos. Hizo un pequeño nudo en el extremo y continuó con su tarea. Cuando llegó al final Hermione se había desmayado por el dolor y Teddy lloriqueaba en su cuna, a su lado. Draco tenía las manos y la ropa llena de sangre y se sentía algo mareado ante el macabro escenario. Volvió a limpiar la herida y observó que aunque no era un trabajo demasiado limpio, por lo menos se mostraba menos profunda. Así cicatrizaría mejor y si lo que había cosido avanzaba bien con el tiempo, podría coser la parte externa pronto. Volvió a pronunciar el hechizo _Episkey_ para frenar el sangrado que se había reanudado durante su tarea y dejó la pierna apoyada sobre el fardo.

El cielo se mostró claro y despejado durante el resto del día. Draco se vio obligado a dar uno de los potitos al niño, aunque varias veces casi le mete la cuchara en un ojo y otra de ellas le tiró una buena porción del puré encima. Hermione se pasó el día entero sin despertarse, hasta que llegó la noche y Draco observó que se movía. Había encendido el fuego cerca de ella y había colocado a Teddy a su lado. Acababa de cenar y había dejado un pez ya hecho para que cuando se despertase comiese algo. Lo cierto era que Draco Malfoy no se reconocía. No entendía por qué hacía nada de aquello ni qué le impulsaba a tener una conducta tan Gryffindor, como él mismo se había descubierto pensando. Debería haberle importado dos narices que se ahogase, debería haberle dado igual que estuviese herida, que pudiese caerse de la balsa o que tuviese hambre. Sin embargo no había sido así, y si por una parte se repugnaba a sí mismo por ser tan malditamente solícito, por otra se sentía a gusto con lo que había hecho.

Hermione se sentía realmente dolorida cuando despertó, pero la brisa del mar se escurría sobre su cuerpo, refrescándola, y el murmullo del agua la relajaba. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a su lado a Teddy, dormido ya sobre su improvisada cunita. Era de noche y un delicioso olor a pescado asado le llegaba desde la hoguera que al parecer había a sus espaldas, haciendo que sus tripas se removiesen. Poco a poco se incorporó, colocándose de lado, e intentó no ver la herida. Se miró el pareo y, aunque pensaba que lo descubriría todo lleno de sangre, lo encontró totalmente limpio, al igual que el suelo. Con dificultad llegó hasta la hoguera, y vio el pez asado que había a un lado. Comenzó a comer con avidez y se puso a buscar a Draco. No estaba en la balsa y llegó un momento que dejó el pez a un lado y, asustada, se puso a mirar con más detenimiento en la oscuridad. Quizá estuviese bajo unas telas o tras un fardo y por eso no le veía.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Qué?

Su voz, con ese matiz de asco ya característico, le llegó desde la lejanía, pero aun así no consiguió verle.

- ¿Dónde estás?

Esa vez no la contestó. Sin embargo, unos segundos después escuchó cómo el agua se removía al otro lado de la balsa y cómo alguien subía a esta.

- ¿Estabas bañándote? – inquirió con extrañeza y cogiendo el pez de nuevo.

- Sí.

A Hermione no le sorprendió que volviese a ser escueto, aunque no se olvidaba de lo que había vuelto a hacer para salvarle la vida. Realmente estaba sorprendida con lo que estaba viendo allí de Draco Malfoy y en cierta parte se sentía aliviada de haber intercedido por él en el juicio ante el tribunal del Wizengamot, no le avergonzaba admitirlo. Quizá hubiese cambiado o…

- ¡Mierda!

Un crujido de madera sonó en alguna parte de la balsa que quedaba a las sombras del fuego y Draco apareció revisándose el pie, que tenía un pequeño arañazo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El suelo de la balsa se ha roto. Está pudriéndose.

Hermione dejó el trozo de pescado que iba a llevarse a la boca a medio camino y se quedó mirando al chico. Eso significaba que…

- Tenemos que llegar ya a algún sitio. Esta madera de mierda no aguantará mucho y como venga otra jodida tormenta no tendremos tanta suerte.

La chica aguantó una sonrisa ante tal cantidad de palabrotas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Tú qué crees, Granger? – la contestó con molestia, pero a ella no le importó. Empezaba a conocer al chico – Voy a hacer que la balsa vaya a cualquier tierra que esté más cercana, aunque sea un mísero islote en medio de la nada.

Hermione no creía que encontrasen ningún islote, y cuando fueron a dormir pensaba que seguramente llegarían a la costa de EEUU como única zona de tierra cercana. No le constaba que en mitad del atlántico hubiese ningún archipiélago o algo parecido.

Pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.


End file.
